Talk:Last Stand for Justice/@comment-31329985-20180113172258
Jones, Ramirez, Cathy or Alex is going to die in The Conspiracy, mark my words. Since we know Cathy is married Alex and they had a son, one of them is going to die because Pretty Simple loves ruining families as you know. I will write the families they ruined. 1) Samuel King's family. They killed Donna King and Samuel had to suicide to protect Cathy at the end. 2) Frank Knight's family. Frank and Karen's daughter, Laura Knight died in a car accident, and the loss of one daughter devastated Frank to no end, forcing the detective to give up into drinking. As a result of Frank's drinking behavior, Karen divorced him. Later, Daisy fell into a coma from a rare form of meningitis and the doctors said she would never wake up again. After that, Karen died firstly; Frank died secondly. 3) Amy Young's family. Duncan was a police officer, he sacrified himself to protect an innocent girl. He's shot and became permanently disabled. Because of that, he had to leave his job and his mother called him as a failure. After that, he ended up being a serial killer. Amy then argued with her mother because of that. 4) Lars Douglas' family. Angela is arrested for murdering Lavinia de Brills for SOMBRA. Lars learned that she's been working for SOMBRA for years. The triplets ended up being motherless and Lars suffered so much that tried to suicide. 5) Ingrid Bjorn's family. Ingrid's and her ex-husband, Ramon Cortez's son, Eduardo Cortez died, then they divorced. 6) Adelia Baldwin's family. First, Adelia lost her fiance, Otis Kidd. Then, Adelia's father murdered and the rest of her family rejected her for getting pregnant before marrying. After that, she's arrested for being a killer. Judge called her as a spoiled young lady with no father nor husband, and a child out of wedlock, murdered a high-standing citizen of Concordia... 7) Giulietta Capecchi's family. Firstly, her sister is dead. Then, her boyfriend, Seamus killed his father, Vittorio and she went to Crimson Banks with her mother, Franca to take revenge from Irish Gang. After that, her boyfriend is dead and her mother is arrested. Her all family fell apart. 8) Rochesters. No need to mention what they lived. Clarissa, Patricia, Archie and Leopold Rochester are dead, Larry, Malcolm and Horatio Rochester are arrested. Moreover, Horatio killed his own brother Leopold. 9) And here we go to the most painful one, Dupont family. Charlie was dead, George grew up without a father, Maddie was widowed at the age of 24. Also, Armand Dupont is dead, too. I can't remember which family else they ruined, but those are the big ones. I have just one question to them: Was not that enough to kill Armand Dupont, why did you kill Charlie too? I'm sorry but one year is not an enough time to get over a death. And one more thing; Don't tell me this, This is just a game, it is not even real, you are exaggerating. Don't tell me this, because I know it is a game. But to know that it's a game doesn't help me. Like everyone cries for movies, series and books, I can cry for a game. There is no difference.